Ди (Vampire Hunter D)
Ди также известный как Охотник на вампиров D''' (吸血鬼ハンター "D") - Дампир, наполовину вампир, наполовину человек, который путешествует по границе в поисках знати. Почти в каждой книге отмечается, что Д обладает большей силой, навыками и знаниями по сравнению с другими дампирами. Намекают, что это происходит потому, что он имеет какую-то особую связь со Священным предком (обычно считается, что D-его сын, хотя это никогда не было прямо указано) и что он является результатом экспериментов по скрещиванию, проведенных священным предком, чтобы остановить неизбежный упадок знати. '''Ди (D'') - Дампир (получеловек-полувампир), сын легендарного Лорда Вампира, охотник на вампиров. Славится своим непревзойдённым мастерством. Однако, кроме страха у окружающих, Ди вызывает и презрение из-за своего полукровного происхождения. Часто недооцениваемый своими противниками, Ди обладает удивительной вампирской силой и лишь малой частью их слабостей. В отличие от большинства дампиров, Ди способен жить как «обычный» человек, хотя и обладает неземной красотой и мощной аурой, из-за чего редко принимается людьми. Его недостатки отражаются только в том, что он, хоть и не полностью бесчувственный, но в основном эмоционально отдалённый. Хотя иногда он и проявляет сентиментальность. Также (гораздо реже, чем другие дампиры) он подвержен «солнечной болезни» в тяжёлой форме, на подобии солнечного удара примерно раз в пять лет. В остальном Ди не страдает от слабостей обычных вампиров и дампиров. '''Appearance' : "A black shape passed her. As the man in the long coat headed toward the ﬂames, he looked like some gorgeous idol of a god of war trimmed in crimson lotus blossoms." : ―Narrator, "The Rose Princess"src D's looks are described as unrivaled, so much so that even men find him gorgeous, and women swoon. In the first book he is described as wearing a wide brimmed traveler's hat, a faded black long coat, wearing a blue pendant and a combat utility belt. It's also noted that he carries a curved longsword strapped on his back. : "A split second before her face hit his back, Mia swiftly turned it away, so that only her right cheek took the impact. She could feel the swell of his muscles through the fabric. For just a second, she grew dizzy." : ―Narrator, "Twin-Shadowed Knight"src He's described as being a youth between 17-18 years with a milky white complexion, a powerful frame, and a low voice. He has thick masculine eyebrows, a smooth bridge of a nose, with long thin cold eyes that are quite clear. His lips were also described as being tightly drawn and his hair color is black. Women often take notice of his muscularity. : "At long last, we have a man worthy of our pleasuring. And not just a pretty face, either—-look at how muscular he is." : ―Midwich Medusas, "Vampire Hunter D"src When D drinks his blood or is motivated enough, he can instantly transform into a full vampire. During this time a complete change goes over him. His once steel willed reserved eyes go from dark to a blood red shining a red light which covers him and everything around him in vermilion, blazing with the unyielding explosion of emotion and an even stronger will. Before he could be thought of as human, but once this change has over taken him, he is easily recognized as a supremely powerful Noble. : "The thing with Brennan’s voice left a cut on D’s brow with his blade. The blood that dripped down from it touched D’s lips. His deep, dark eyes gave off blood light." : ―NarratorNightmare Village|src]] He like others reading or using the Akashic Record, has eyes that blaze golden. Personality D is very cold and distant, but he is not an intentionally abrasive person. His demeanor is forged from steel, seemingly emotionless, but is capable of adequately expressing himself when the situation calls for it. This is most often when his client is either in danger or their safety is being used as a threat against him, frightening the instigators with a flash of white-hot anger. : "People who have lost something become Hunters---only those who've lost something that can no longer be replaced. People like me, or you..." : ―D, "Iriya the Berserker"src D by his admission to Iriya claims to have lost something, something that can no longer be replaced. What this something is, has inspired him to become a hunter seemingly. Like Iriya it may have been family dear to him. This may have something to do with his mother. A common theme in the illusions of the mind used against him by his enemies that employ the dearest of memories in both the books and the movie Bloodlust is the memory of his mother. He has also said many times to be in search for something. Many times this has something to do with his father. Whether or not he is the end of a very long road to the path and reward he is seeking isn't clear. The Sacred Ancestor may just be the means to which or have the information desired that he is seeking and for whatever reason is withholding it. But D is a selfless person and sees the wrongs wrought by the Nobility and takes jobs many times absent whatever desired made him become a Hunter. First and foremost, D is a Hunter and hunters by nature were largely deficient in things other humans possessed. Since the violence, evil, and misanthropy they encountered in their daily lives left them unable to adapt to society, Hunters were kept at a distance from other people and also chose to keep their distance from others. So Hunters had no choice but to be nomads. With no spouses or children or settled family lives, their search for Nobles left them roaming the Frontier in an ambivalent existence in which they lived only to destroy the Nobility but couldn't make a living without them. Often others didn't know their real names or where they were from, and since Hunters didn't talk about themselves, they often became legends of the Frontier. Like so many other things though, even here D proves to be the exception. He has shown many times he has the ability to do whatever he desires to do. Adapting to society would be a small feat for him. He was asked to stay and maybe become a teacher in Tepes. He was asked maybe not become a farmer in Dark Nocturne. Even in Mysterious Journey to the North Sea, when Dwight and Su-In offered D to stay in Florence to be a fisherman, D in a surprising reply actually was considering their offer. Each time he shows the ability to adapt to society if he wished showing the skills to stay anywhere or do anything....but each time he declines these offers. Dead set on this unnamed desire that continues to drive him. D also does not take kindly to those who get in his way or interfere with his work. He has proven time after time, that he is not a man to be trifled with. In the case of Murtock, the Mayor of Shirley's Door, the man tries to run D out of town after the Hunter helps save Cecile the first night she's left out as a sacrifice. With a group of ten men against the one D, Murtock thinks he has the upper hand, but, only after D relieves some of the men of their weapons (and fingers!) with his sword does the mayor realize his mistake- keep your nose out of someone else's business... you just might lose it! Though he would never admit it, D respects individuals who demonstrate a fierce determination to survive the hardships cast upon them by Noble and supernatural beings, and has been shown to assist these persons without discussions of payment or reward. Indeed, this respect is the catalyst of many of his most dangerous hunts. This aspect of his personality is so contrasted with his perceived demeanor, that it becomes many times the source of light mockery by Left Hand. : "Well now. This warrants full marks for effectiveness---he certainly looks like he's in pain. It looks like I haven't lost my knack for judging characters. Not only is the Hunter seeing her off at this hour, he's actually got his hat off, too. It only goes to show you can't believe all those rumors you hear about some people being heartless and cold." : ―Bingo Bullow, "Pilgrimage of the Sacred and the Profane"src While his exterior is usually one that does not express feelings, D does experience them, and very deeply, as any other person would. Although rare, there are times out of respect and honesty where he has shown emotion. In these occurrences he is genuinely kind, doing things that would normally be out of character, such as holding a person's hand as they lay dying like Lina Sween and even going so far as to say a few kind words to ease another's suffering like he did for Raya and Dynus in Legend of the War Fiends. He showed deep pain and mourned the death of Granny Viper which was perceived by Bingo Bullow. After slaying Elena in The Rose Princess, D is described as walking away in a 'horribly weary way'. Other times D has also demonstrated a dry, sarcastic sense of humor when the moment suits him, shocking his clients and companions. * He is also prone to light teasing as he does with the young Ry in the story Dark Nocturne, where upon finding Amne crying: "Did you make her cry?" asked the Hunter. "No way," replied Ry. "You're going to be quite the heartbreaker." "You're the last person I wanna hear that from," the boy retorted. D is apparently against making pretty girls cry. * A few paragraphs later, just before he leaves to go investigate the mansion D looks back at Amne and Ry: "Take good care of her, heartbreaker." The boy didn't even have time to growl at the remark before D had gone. - Dark Nocturne, pages 55 & 56 Apparently D is quite the drinker, and has got into several drinking contests in the series winning undisputed. Apparently his jovial nature does extend to his interest in drinking when the mood arises. Many times his personality and normal mannerisms don't change no matter the age. This usually is at the time when the situation calls for a serious demeanor. But in light situations D pulls back his normal terse manner and talks very kindly to children. He even goes so far as to fashion a flute for a small child who seeks his help in repairing the one he has broken. He also has taught some children sometimes upon request some fighting techniques to help aid their development. But make no mistake, no matter how innocent, attractive, child or elderly, once a threat has been realized no matter the person or object D will cut them down without remorse or mercy. : "The old man pulled free of his wife’s hand. Once the Hunter considered someone his foe, the unlucky one’s age or sex no longer mattered—such was the young man called D." : ―Narrator, "Fortress of the Elder God"src He has an almost insurmountable resistance to being seduced or showing the slightest attraction to others. He seems to have made it clear though on more than one occasion he is attracted to females of the human variety. An enemy has no hope to find an interest being seen by him as the above quote attested. But an ally especially one who has shown him kindness and seemingly formed a friendship or at least a semblance of one can catch his eye such as Doris Lang, Lina Sween, and Mia Simon. And while he has met many beauties on his travels physically attractive beyond reason with out batting an eye, as his brother D attests they don't go completely unnoticed and he is attracted to curvy beautiful figures. This is usually left to Left Hand to comment on though however. : "She had a nice big butt on her. Sometimes this job has its perks." : ―Left Hand, "Vampire Hunter D"src D harbors a deep disgust for the Nobility, regarding their way of 'life' as decadent and worthy of scorn. Other times he has shown a great affinity toward them and a deep respect for their many positive contributions in general. Like humanity with all their many faults, he takes the bad with the good without discrimination. This is shown many times when he has taken on jobs for the Nobility or even allied with them. On some occasions he has shown great respect toward humans who can see past their faults harboring no discriminating thoughts toward them. D has traveled the vast Frontier for countless centuries, and it is not beyond reason that part of their decline can be attributed to him as he feels their time has passed... "What’s lost will never return. The sun has set on one world, and it won't see another dawn. That belongs to a different time."- D "Are you talking about the Nobility and us?"- Amne. Origins D was originally a conjoined twin, with an identical brother who is also simply named D (referred to by the narrator as "Fake D"), who, while just as strong as the "real" D, is the complete opposite of the D’s personality. Being both cruel and given to humor, which ultimately leads them to become enemies. The pair were born in the Sacred Ancestor's research facility deep beneath the village of Sedoc, where many Noble/Human hybrid experiments occurred. Sometime in the past, the “real” D was given the symbiotic being Left Hand, and left the facility and believed to have destroyed it, while his brother was confined by the Sacred Ancestor. Little else is known about D, where he is going and who/what he is searching for. He rarely converses with anyone except those who hire him to destroy vampires, and even then he says only what is necessary. D has never shown overt affection towards anyone, vampire or human. The most that others can hope to expect from would be a smile, but it is generally accepted that this is a rare thing for the emotionless hunter to do. : "You think an unsightly creature like Speeny could triumph over that young warrior? Surely you jest. A man like that only comes around once in a thousand years, perhaps even once in ten thousand years. A miraculous jewel born between heaven and earth." : ―Curio the Preacher, "Tyrant's Stars 1-2"src Although D's exact age is never revealed he is known to be at least 5,000 thousand years old, as stated when escorting Byron Balazs, the group arrives at an ancient Noble Air terminal where the facility A.I. says that it was told of D by the Sacred Ancestor when he visited five millennia ago. But there are also hints that he may actually be much older, such as in the case of Dr. Gretchen using an attack that was used on the Sacred Ancestor 10,000 years ago. Once she used it on D he seemed to recall it, giving the true question of his age and shocking Dr. Gretchen. In the novel Tyrant's Stars 1-2, the character Kima reveals he was in service to D, referring to him as "Lord D", which suggests he may have had others in service to him at one point and may have held a domain of his own like so many Nobility. This predates his time with Left Hand as he attests. It also suggests there may be much more to his true origins as well. This is further corroborated with Gilzen, who also remembers this from ten thousand years ago. : "Before I was interred in the cold, dark earth, I heard of something. A success had been born to him, they said. I think this one can be none other than that success." : ―Gilzen, "White Devil Mountain"src Connection to the Sacred Ancestor Throughout the story, it is strongly hinted that his father may have been Dracula, or the Sacred Ancestor as he is known among vampires. As the oldest and most powerful of Nobles, this would explain D's superior strength and skills, as well as his intimate knowledge of the Nobility. This is due to the Sacred Ancestor attempting to create the perfect Noble/Human hybrid, possibly in an attempt to stave off the extinction of the vampire race once their natural decline began. He is recognized to look very much like the Sacred Ancestor, so much so that some think he may actually be him. In the novel "Dark Road", the character Lord Rocambole is rumored to be the crazed bastard son of the Sacred Ancestor, which if true, would also make him a D's half brother. D's Song A song that only a chosen few among the Nobility have ever been allowed to hear, at The Sacred Ancestor's Mansion. D himself recites the lyrics to Madame Laurencin as she's strolling across the sky, leaving her stunned. Powers and Abilities Immortality- D is over 10,000 and hasn't aged. Regeneration- High regeneration and healing factor even beyond most Nobles, D has additional regeneration afforded by Countenanced Carbuncle. Two shining examples of this power is when he allowed himself to be devoured by a group of five true vampires who were former pseudo-nobles, being torn into five major pieces and those pieces then ripped into smaller pieces. He burst forth from the heads of those five separate beings and reformed effortlessly. He also regenerated completely from the fount of life being severed from a blade called Blue Blood that left hand said could not be healed by anyone including him, leaving him bleeding from every pore on his body uncontrollably, along with being poisoned afterward. Both occurrences without the aid of Left Hand. : "This is how a vampire fights!" : ―Left HandScenes From An Unholy War|src]] Self Resurrection- While D has high resistance to all forms of damage and high regeneration he can be Destroyed. This is different from "dying" though. While mortal beings can be killed, D is not a mortal being. He is immortal. This allows him to regenerate from damage that would seemingly destroy the body having a higher form of Vampire Resurrection. Even when certain weaknesses like being killed while under the affects of Sunlight Syndrome and with out Left Hand to aid in his revival he has shown time and again that he is capable of reviving himself if need be. Two examples of this are when in Twin-Shadowed Knight he was killed he resurrected himself after blood ran down to his mouth and he automatically drank it reviving himself. Another is in Scenes From An Unholy War where Left Hand was destroyed along with himself by Toma. D resurrected despite not recovering yet from Sunlight Sickness and being heavily poisoned with out the aid of Left hand. : "I’m at a loss for words. It took me a full day to regenerate. Did being dead that long make you this crazy? Or was the problem that as you came back to life, all these wannabe Nobles came along, stinking of blood? Whatever it was, you sure let loose on them! If I had to choose one word to describe it, it would be BRUTAL!" : ―Left HandScenes From An Unholy War|src]] He has also regenerated from injuries that are capable of killing Nobles such as the affects of Blue Blood which drains and continues to bleed out life blood he would normally use to aid in his resurrection. (Also of note Left Hand also resurrected himself from being destroyed automatically with out aid.) : "So glad you could come, man known as D. I wish we could sit down and have a drink in recognition of your long and wearying trip, but I'm afraid neither of us in a position to do so. The least I can do is make your death an easy one. Or should I say your Destruction?"--Lord Vlad "Death or destruction----that's a distinction a human would make. Either one is fine, but do you think you can do either to us?"'' : ―Left HandPale Fallen Angel|src]] '''Superhuman Strength- Limits of D's strength is unknown. He has shown strength in the excess of 100 tons when cutting a mountain range in the novel Twin-Shadowed Knight. He has also demonstrated his strength by throwing his sword several thousand miles in the Accursed Repository and throwing wooden needles so fast they burn white flame from friction and can pierce bulletproof glass. He's torn apart highly durable tanks of the Nobility and of The Sacred Ancestor's Army with his bare hands as if they were tissue paper. When he landed on his feet after Sigma propelled him to just around light speed he was at a state of near infinite mass.' : "Well, at any rate, I bet you know my friend here. The most handsome cuss on the Frontier, a ﬁrst—rate slayer of Nobility, an apostle of the dream demons, and all the beauty of the darkness in human form—I give you the Vampire Hunter D! Hell of a reputation he’s got, eh? Still want us to step outside? My buddy can split a laser beam in two." : ―Pluto VIIITale of the Dead Town|src]] Superhuman Speed- The upper limits of D's speed is unknown, though he has been shown to move so fast he leaves after images in great leaps or short bursts of sheer swiftness. His traveling speed by horse back varies, usually in excess of 200 mph. He has shown the ability to completely out class Kuentz's speed (stated to be above the speed of sound/above mach 1) in the novel Twin-Shadowed Knight with his hands behind his back burdened from carrying a person. ''Kuentz could not follow D's movements. He also dodged and countered the light speed swinging speed of Nolt Marcus with such ease he was able to land on top of it while he was swinging it and casually stand there waiting for the next swing. On other occasions he has dodged/cut lightning bolts, and lasers. He is known through out the Frontier for having cut lasers many times in particular. Shown to be able to track and follow the movements of shotgun bullets at point blank range knocking the bullets out of the air with a branch he happened to pick up off the ground.'' : "Its computational speeds are even faster than Sigma's. As a result, it should be able to give itself the order to self-destruct before it could be told to deny access, destroy, or eliminate anything. That Sigma sure is a tricky one. The protection is nearly perfect. Can't tachyons break through it?" : ―Left HandTyrant's Stars|src]] In Tyrant's Stars D and Left Hand work the Antiproton Computer System at faster than light speed in order to stave off a hack from Sigma which attempted to give the system the order to self destruct. While fighting he was able to close the distance between him and Valcua in the ether even though the distance should have been infinite in space within seconds. He also reacted to and defended himself against an attack from Valcua's Particle Space Cannon fired from Mars which was moving multiple times the speed of light described as the beam suddenly connecting from there to D near instantaneously. Thrall Ability- Able to enslave living beings into his thralls by biting them. He used this ability once during the first novel where he bit the Midwich Medusas. He has since used it on Lilia where by his will over her negated her innate Half-Awake ability which resisted Gilzen easily. He seems to be able to make full use of the Kiss of Nobility enabling him to be able to turn others into the various states afforded it such as Cesare, Victim, vampire progeny, etc. all of them ending in being bent completely to his will and his will alone. Superhuman Durability- Has taken extreme punishment. Which includes been impaled, eviscerated, all his inner organs ruptured, absorbed a nuke blast, survived a collision with a meteor that sent him flying for miles, have a miniature sun envelop his body, covered in magma and frozen at subzero temperatures, withstand blows from enemies who can crush 100 tons and mountain ranges, and crashed at faster than light speed fighting Sigma. Has also resisted and countered molecular manipulation of his body multiple times such as being turned into water or his insides trans-mutated into a sun. Superhuman Reflexes- D's reflexes have allowed him to deflect laser blasts with his sword at point-blank range. His reactions to the attacks of his foes boarder on precognition. Superhuman Stamina- Being immortal and having a high healing factor, it's nearly unlimited. : "D alone was another matter. His senses were superhuman, or perhaps inhuman, and the five of them―or a sixth, or a seventh― could see figures invisible to others, detect the orderless, and hear the silent. Naturally that was the case while awake, but even when shrouded in the clouds of sleep it was unchanged. His senses were telling him that at present, he was in a dream." : ―Narrator[src] Superhuman Senses- D's sight, hearing, taste, balance, etc. are well beyond even the superhuman senses of Nobles. D spent most of the time in the novel Dark Road blind, and was able to accumulate his senses to fight off and kill some of the most powerful vampires without the use of his eyes. Supernatural Awareness- Able to see and converse with spirits, sense their energy and the energy of living beings. Even when pulled into the dream world absolutely controlled by other beings they are unable to escape his senses. Supernatural Aura- He has an extremely powerful aura even more so than the Nobility. The aura can freeze/paralyze enemies in place. Allows for travel even at night, sheeping the most powerful of creatures. His Aura is stated to be more powerful than the Destroyer's a beings whose same aura negated a blast from the Big Bang Accelerator. : "You send a killing lust out with every one of those needles. Even if it didn't score a hit, it’d freeze the blood of anyone hiding and almost stop his heart. Not even the most cunning predator could keep from leaping out at something like that. I guess there’s no one here after all." : ―Left HandMercenary Road|src]] Killing Lust- Somewhat an extension of his powerful aura. Weapons thrown or even shot by him the projectile is imbued and enhanced to do damage to those in the surrounding area and can cause a multitude of dangerous side affects or even kill them without ever directly hitting them. : "Something shiny stretched from the back of his foe, ﬂashes glancing off it, swinging in an arc without hesitation; a blade boasting length beyond limit carved into his waist." : ―Narrator[src] Blade Infinity- Zenon in Mercenary Road has the ability to extend his blade making it infinitely long using his murderous intent and powerful aura. D has the ability to do this as well. High Intelligence- Genius level or above having showed a deep understanding of multiple fields of science, technology of the Sacred Ancestor, and multiple disciplines. Has shown speed reading, a photographic memory, and mimic ability. Master detective, expert in psychology, highly logical reasoning. Easily negates manipulations and uncovers deception. He is one of the only people on the planet who can come close to the Sacred Ancestor in this area who is the undisputed most intelligent on earth and possibly the universe at large. : "Was that some new kind of hypnotism you just used? And another thing---were you able to memorize all those rules and regulations just by flipping through the pages?" : ―Rust NovellScenes From An Unholy War|src]] Vast Knowledge- Having spent much of his long life traveling, D has acquired a vast resource of knowledge ranging from Noble history, to even local folklore of small villages. Combat Experience- D possess millenniums worth of combat experience and is very rarely ignorant of the techniques employed by his foes. D is a master swordsmen and able to use his sword in versatile ways. Marksmanship -''' Rarely misses even the fastest most agile of foes/objects.' '''Weapon Master- Naturally adept and well versed with all known weapons.' Master Tracker - Master at tracking techniques even when absent of one or more of his senses. Master Tactician- Well versed in all forms of combat strategy. Valcua who is second only to the Sacred Ancestor in Leading military forces was bested by D, leading a small force using military tactics. : "My, my, my. There are two presences. Only one of ’em is all fired up, though. And that darkness—it’s special, absorbing all signs of people, sounds, even movements of the air! He could be standing right in front of you, and you’d never even know it till he stabbed you." : ―Left HandIriya the Berserker|src]] Stealth Master- Highly skilled in all forms of stealth. His ability to mask his presence is supernatural. Often able to envelope himself and meld with darkness (ability to manipulate darkness to unknown extent) and his environment of all types. His foot steps make absolutely no sound or vibrational disturbance. His power while vast can be completely masked beyond even the most keen of senses. In battle he many times further hides his true ability using only a sliver of his over all power. He is further aided by his pendant which disables defenses of not only Noble tech but human and alien defenses as well. Left Hand can also aid in further disabling/detecting spell, electronic, biological, and atmospheric based traps. Most times his enemies can only hope to detect a sudden flash of light as their body is cut in half. He usually leaves no trace of himself behind, and it is rare after even cleaving bodies in half or decapitation that even a trace of DNA or the body is left on his sword due to the skill of his sword play. Perpetual Power Growth- His over all power and ability constantly grows over time which further throws his opponents off besides him masking or only using a small percentage of power. Vast Wealth- He has amassed a sizable amount of wealth. Also in possession of many rare coins of high value. Telepathy- Has shown some telepathy. He and Left Hand have scoffed at attacks powerful enough to destroy all the minds in a city in an instant. They have communicated this way but usually choose not to. Reasons unknown. Telekinesis- As seen in the Animated Movies. Vampirism- Being a of the Sacred Ancestor's Direct Bloodline unlike other Dhampirs he is able to turn others into vampires and various other states a full vampire can using the Kiss of Nobility. He also has the ability to become a full blooded Noble by drinking his own blood, which boosts all abilities significantly (it is unknown if other Dhampirs have the same ability). His blood is also unique to others as it can poison those who drink it, the power within it is overwhelming burning vampires as if it were acid. Left Hand has also created weapons from his blood-----strings of Black Blood to fend off Bingo Bullow's dreams and used against the Wraith Knights. : "Apparently even my blood is a weapon...." : ―DThe Rose Princess|src]] Greatest Vampire Hunter on the Frontier- He is known as the greatest Vampire Hunter on the Frontier which means he has the highest success rate in battle and is known to have the highest amount of known skill and knowledge of the Nobility of any Vampire Hunter in the world. : "D.....I must have heard your name a hundred and one times in the village of Jagos. I asked a hundred and one people who the most powerful Vampire Hunter was. Oh, the look of bliss on the idiots faces as they spoke of you. How they went on about your beauty, your physique, your sword, and the unearthly air about you.....and not once in a hundred and one times did they fail to mention your name."' : ―Xeno GillianThrong of Heretics|src]] Strong Will/Determination- D's determination and strength of will has enabled him to resist and defeat Carmilla's illusions. D unleashed his inner power that broke Carmilla's hold and weakened her before she could fully reform her body. Through will alone he has completely destroyed an attempted possession once thought as impossible. Magic/Mystical Powers and Knowledge- D has a vast variety of mystical abilities that include magic spells, summoning, invoking spirits and channeling vast magical power from holy places both black and white affinity possibly due to his blood being that of the genes of light and dark. He also has high durability to this power. This is shown when he channeled the powers of the Ancient Mystical Fort, used the Sign of the Cross spell cast on Doris Lang, walked through only momentarily staggered by Toma's Light of Creation and his defense against the massive amounts of mystical power displayed by the Nobility. Reality Altering Powers- D has either acquired new time/space powers in the latest novels, or has just now been given a chance to use them. D can destroy wormholes with his sword, and create dimensional rifts with a cut, while in space and his lungs bursting from lack of oxygen. He can cut through the very fount of life, as well as the death essence itself, as proven in his fight against the guardians from above and the Wraith Knights. The Dark Road reveals D has the ability to mimic/learn the special abilities of others using them more efficiently and other ways not thought of by the original. : "'''''Oh, that dirty dog stole your trick — it looks like he can mimic anyone’s abilities in a split second" : ―Left HandDark Road|src]] These reality warping powers stem from the fact that D is unbound by fate/probability. In Tyrant's Stars, he was able to override the Akashic Records. Composed of ether, it contains the means to read/change the past, present, and future of the entire universe. Basically, D can warp reality around himself and his sword. D can't be erased from history, as he is immune to the Akashic Records, and thus immune to reality warper's powers. : "I sealed him away in a space that didn’t exist. No one, not even a Noble among Nobles, had ever escaped it. However, Duchess Mizuki didn't believe it. She said that D of all people wouldn't be slain by the likes of me. We got aboard the light-shielder and headed for the spot where I had contained him. And there we learned that he had escaped. You can’t comprehend how miraculous that is. But as we hastened back to the castle, we encountered him. Though Duchess Mizuki made good her escape, I was defeated by him and left to let death slowly creep over me." : ―Lord DanaeUndead Island|src]] Akashic Record- D has used the record in Tyrant's Stars to rewrite the history of the Dyalhis Children, erasing the damage to the planet, and by Sue's account seems to continue watching over her life with it. : "This wound was dealt by someone with skill equal to my own. He cut not only flesh and bone, but through the Fountain of Life. No one, god, or demon, can help you now." : ―Valcua TwoTyrant's Stars 3-4|src]] Anti-Regeneration- D can negate regeneration. : "As soon as I sheathed my sword, I melted into darkness. That's why I can't work as a Hunter. You always have to get the better of the darkness---that's a requirement for Hunters." : ―JJBedeviled Stagecoach|src]] Darkness Manipulation- D displays this ability many times through out the series. Some shining moments was when he fought Toma. Though The Night seems to be a special kind of darkness manipulation D's power is darker than it and over powers it easy. D also seems to use a high level of this every time he uses stealth moving with out causing even the slightest amount of vibrational disturbance even over the surface of water, and leaving no foot steps even in the snow. In the movie Bloodlust he uses it to over power Carmilla. Light of Creation- A powerful attack using the purest of sunlight, a blast of holy power that can split the darkest of spells and defenses. May be an instant destruction of most Nobles when hit with it. It's a blast used by Toma, D displaying he has all of Toma's abilities but at a higher level may also have this in his arsenal. This may be displayed in his use of the Miracle Blood Light attack used on Gilzen. Miracle Blood Light- Described as a miracle of blood red light that flashes out from D's eyes. It has the power to completely destroy the regeneration level of True Immortality achieved by Duke Gilzen despite him being able to easily regenerate from the fount of life being severed. May also be a similar but much more evolved form of the Light of Creation attack. It may be a power developed from D's powers evolving or he may have had it all along but never used it. : "Ah, D! I'm undone. How did you slay me? The light in your eyes....was that...could it be a power the Sacred Ancestor gave you? D, I didn't ultimately triumph over the Sacred Ancestor, did I? Please, tell me that's not sooo!"' : ―GilzenWhite Devil Mountain|src]] Breaking a Sealed Dimension/Time Altering- A section of space that has been sealed off. While on the frontier traveling this space can continue on forever without the person moving from the spot. When D breaks out from within it causes ripples across time and space altering history. "Friends don't let Friends break out of sealed dimensions....." Reader's Guide. : "The mysterious tableau Gianne had witnessed a short time earlier flashed into her brain like lightning. As the left hand that'd consumed the entire ceramic pitcher told D that water and earth should be enough, the Hunter’s sword had ﬂashed out, and Langlan's fold in space—something a nuclear weapon wouldn't be able to scratch, had been broken. What was this gorgeous young man? For the first time Gianne had felt true fear." : ―NarratorIriya the Berserker|src]] Fold in Space-The ability to make space fold back in on itself. Whether it was through technology or an ability given, Count Langlan gives this power to Gianne where she momentarily traps D in a room so she can have a conversation uninterrupted with him. Through the four elements collected: fire, air, water, and earth Left Hand gives D the power to cut through this space where a nuke man made or Noble made could not even put a scratch in it. Free Will- It is noted over and over that D has a hidden power as stated by Twin D and many of his other opponents. D's will is unmatched, mysterious, and remains unbound by reality warper's influence. This could suggest why D may live outside the influence of the Akashic Record and why his actions can change space and time itself cutting through dimensions altering everything in the universe itself. : "Oh. Just so you know, your successes are my successes, and your failures are my failures. So don’t embarrass me, okay?" : ―DTwin-Shadowed Knight|src]] Twin Bond- D has a bond with his brother Twin D so much so they are indistinguishable not just physically in appearance but in all ways other than personality. : "'''''I rank myself a perfect being. However, to be honest, I find it difficult to entirely discount the other possibility. Or the dream the Sacred Ancestor had. If the two different paths of evolution were combined, a new line might be born. In the same way, if our two potentials were mixed, it might lead to a third---to new possibilities. Toward that end, I need your blood." : ―GilzenWhite Devil Mountain|src]] Lilia may have inherited an important potential power to the universe at large. With the union of potential between D's blood and Gilzen's she may develop a unique level of potential and race in general with unfathomable powers. This may have been to some degree the Sacred Ancestor's will to happen. Blood Sphere- A floating drop of blood that is only the size of a small coin. It blocks every form of attack physically from an enemy and requires the sacrifice of one's life force to destroy it. Valcua Two can also use this, D may have learned how to or copied the ability D makes use of a similar defense for himself and the group(some still human) when he drinks Lilia's blood using left hand to coat the room and the air that blocks all heat and flames from the bombs Lady Carr set that were strong enough to destroy sections of Gilzen's Castle which weathered Nobility enhanced nuclear blasts with negligible damage. Bestowed Power From Sacred Ancestor- Like all Chosen Ones, D being a success has a more developed version of this power than Baron Byron Balazs has shown and other failures. Even in failures this power has shown to completely dwarf that power of the Destroyer and the Guide even when multiplied by The Joining. Destructive Capacity: Universal + likely higher shown fighting multiple universal threats and scathing off reality warpers attacks. Has stated powers that dwarf even that of the Destroyer and the Guide Left Hand D's constant companion is his talking left hand which is sometimes referred to as Left Hand. It is revealed that this is some sort of symbiotic entity which has taken up residence in D's hand, although why he has done so is not clear. The hand (or Lefty as fans have affectionately termed him) appears to have supernatural powers independent from his host, and occasionally uses them to help D. More often than not, however, Lefty generally prefers sitting back and letting D do the work, usually throwing in a sarcastic comment or two at D's expense. Powers and Abilities- Left hand can absorb the four cardinal elements of Fire (all forms of heat ), Water (any liquid, including blood and urine), Air, and Earth to grant D more power or revive him when his life is extinguished. Left hand has absorbed of note: a hundred billion volt pillar of lightning, the energy from a detonating nuke, energy straight from the heart of an anti-matter reactor, and a particle beam from a space cannon that burned through half the asteroid belt with enough power to punch through a planet two to three times Earth's size. In the 6th novel, it absorbed hurricane force winds capable of blowing D away. He can also invade the minds of those it touches, drawing forth knowledge, or anything else it desires. Left hand once drained a lake of water to revive D after he was staked in the heart, and removed that weakness. He has since grown much more resistant to a stake to the heart, even being impaled on a tree with out dying, needing blood only to speed up the process of regeneration back to normal rates. Lefty can also generate gale force winds, blast of heat/water, and freeze objects in blocks of ice . Left Hand can also devour souls or Phantoms, like Carmilla in Bloodlust. It's more likely than not its stomach is a pocket dimension. The Elder God created a space that absorbed the entire universe. D was thrown into the Milky Way, and Left Hand was able to absorb and negate it. : "You said he was slain, did you not?”―Duchess Mizuki “Yes, your grace,” he replied in a tone of relief, not due to the woman’s question itself, but because she’d bothered to ask.―Lord Danae “For the D I know, that simply isn't possible.”―Duchess Mizuki “We made use of the solar cannon and the nothingness.”―Lord Danae “You could crush the whole Milky Way and it still would be for naught."'' : ―Duchess MizukiUndead Island|src]] Weaknesses '''Sunlight Syndrome/Heat Exhaustion (Movie)- An affliction common in Dhampirs, usually happening once every six months, D's constitution and extraordinary physiology seems to give a prolonged resistance to this condition limiting it to only once every five years. During this time, long periods in sun light will weaken D greatly. The symptoms manifest without warning, even the parasite can't detect or predict when it will happen. The symptoms are a sudden feeling of exhaustion and an ever increasing lassitude. Leaving him unable to move or defend himself. Like Nobles however, this affliction will only affect him while he is on earth. On other planets, dimensions, or any other place other than this specific planet earth he will not be affected by sunlight.' Burial -''' D buries himself to regain his strength from his heat exhaustion. He digs into the ground with only his head exposed. He is vulnerable to attacks during this time. How long he has to stay buried varies with the severity of his condition.' '''Blood Lust'- Like all those with Noble blood D is afflicted with the uncontrollable desire for blood. D can seemingly go for long periods without drinking blood but at times it leaves him vulnerable for his desire to overwhelm him. It takes an extremely strong odor of blood later in the novels. He may have become more resistant. This desire may also be linked to his berserk like rage and ability to change into full vampire. Usually drinking his own blood to transform, when the desire over takes him he immediately starts to transform without consuming his blood and will attack and kill ally or foe. The parasite seems to be able to stave off the attack long enough for a person to escape. Equipment Wide Brim Traveler's Hat- D's black Hat. Its wide brimmed pulled down and angled slightly tilted to one side. Blue Pendant- Mysterious of unknown origin. It has the ability to disable electronics through unknown means. The blue light shines brightly when activated. Wooden Needles- Made of unfinished wood, a foot long used by D. The speed at which he throws them is able to pierce bullet proof glass and heavy armor with ease and with perfect accuracy. Combat Belt- D's combat utility belt he wears at all times. It houses various gadgets, weapons, and medical equipment. Some things found in it or attached to it are Wooden Needles, Caltrops, Micro Computer, Capsules, Broad-Bladed Knife, and many other things. Not all of them have been revealed. Cape- In Tale of the Dead Town, ARMAGEDDON, and Portrait of Yzobel D is described as wearing a cape, although he is usually said to wear a coat. Two of these are short stories written for inclusion in Yoshitaka Amano's art books, so Mr. Kikuchi might have(consciously or unconsciously) written D the way Amano tends to draw him. Black Coat High Black Boots- D wears high leather boots with silver spurs. Great Sickle- A weapon wielded by Frost. It could not only take off a human head, but it’d have sufficient force to cut through two or three torsos at a time. D takes this from Frost and uses it against him where the young man narrowly escapes D playing the Grim Reaper literally. Chameleon Suit- clothing that mimicked certain animals' ability to make their bodies blend in with the coloring of their surroundings. Just as black clothes let one meld with the darkness, these suits would make the wearer suddenly disappear from view. Moreover, they took away the perception of depth, making it impossible to spot them. In the endless expanse of white, a foe like this could close on their prey more easily than a snow panther, then strike with their weapons. It was said that if they could maintain a certain distance, the outcome of the battle was one hundred percent clear. D grabs this suit from the Mountain Folk in battle. High Powered Sniper Rifle- A rifle used in tandem with the chameleon suit by the Mountain Folk on Shilla Mountain. It is said as long as they keep a certain distance using the suit and this weapon their success rate in battle is 100 percent in their favor no contest. D grabs this along with the suit using them against the enemy. D seems to not be opposed to use their own weapons against his foes and scavenges the battle field when he has opportunity. The blast from this weapon seem to be further enhanced by D's power which Gilzen takes note of similar to how his blade is enhanced with cuts despite them only being lead bullets. Used in White Devil Mountain. Nobility Grenade- A grenade further enhanced by the Nobility giving it an extra amount of explosive potential. D grabs this from one of Duke Gilzen men and uses it to blast his way out of one of the castle elevators that are highly advanced and durable. Micro Computer- D carries it with him along with other devices for analysis and detective work. It has a dark green display and controlled via a magnetic ball. It can perform chemical and data analysis along with the ability to "infer" the face and physical make up of the culprit from saliva in the blood of some one who's been bitten. Translucent cylinder- D has many pouches on his Combat belt. One shown in particular in Raiser of Gales holds a translucent cylinder the size of his little finger. The cylinder is used to take samples. Electronic Lamp- A small travel lamp that D carries. A silver cylinder six inches high and two inches in diameter, it can also serve as a thermostat, a heater, a refrigeration unit, and a stove, in addition to its role as a source of light. Dagger- A black dagger with an eight-inch blade. It is one of D's possessions. Broad-Bladed Knife- A weapon with a wide blade sixteen inches long. D brandishes this weapon in Twin-Shadowed Knight. It is in his possession. Caltrops- A mass of iron spikes radiating out in all directions. Traditionally spread across the ground by ordinary huntsmen or Hunters specializing in land-bound beasts, but with practice they can be used as missiles. An expert can hurl three in a single second and pack them into a two-inch bull's-eye from a distance of some thirty feet away. When coupled with the horrendous strength of the Nobility caltrops can achieve the stopping power of a magnum gun-----a weapon renowned for its ability to pierce the armor of Greater Dragons. With the speed D throws wooden needles these would be much more powerful than that in his hands. D uses a caltrop from the combat belt at his waist to cauterize the wound, after the symbiote heats it up, on Leila Marcus from the Shelter's defenses. Wire- The wire D carries is thin as a spider's web, and it has a grappling hook on the end. May be the same as his brother's Launcher in his sleeve that shoots a thousandth-of-a-micron-thin, nigh-invisible steel wire. D uses it to sneak onto the roof of Fisher Lagoon's. Hook and Thread- When D sever's Left Hand and he pulls the chain to trigger the sonic waves in Shabara Canyon, this thread relays the information back to him. The thread is so fine, not even the Nobles notice it. First Aid Kit- A kit with medical supplies. He has never used it, so its contents expired long ago. He used to keep this on him, but after he couldn't use it when he needed it for Leila Marcus, he may have discarded it. Left Hand has since revealed he can heal others so he may not have any reason to have it anymore. In the movie Bloodlust this was not the case. D had on hand from a medical kit the means to rap and bound Leila's would. Black Scarf- As Lina Belan is melting away, this is what D covers her face with. It is one of his personal possessions. Nobility Blanket-''' A blue cloth like material big enough to cover a group of people. It was a blanket from the saddle bags on D's cyborg horse. Almost completely resistant to fire, water, cold, electricity, and heat. it was just one example of an item that took advantage of the Nobility's technology. It was the rise in travel to the Frontier some eight millennia ago that's provided the impetus to develop this sort of blanket.D gives this to Leda, Piron and Baron Alpulup Macula to use as a shield against the Lightning Sucker in Record '''of the Blood Battle. Capsules- What D takes in lieu of food. They contain dried blood plasma and nutrients. Dropping them into a cup of clear water produces blood that can be drunk. Apparently this is a common source of sustenance for dhampirs. An ordinary dhampir would take one at each meal three times a day. D uses one on his fifth day in the village of Tepes, so it would seem he goes at least five days without feeding comfortably. It's stated in Stuff of Dreams and the Reader's Guide that two capsules could sustain him for about a week, possible two at the longest. However, his constitution seems to steady increase over time and can go without blood for extended periods, many times going through whole storied events longer than 2 weeks with no mention of feeding. He doesn't seem to need them to survive, just to slake his hunger, as there are Greater Nobility who have gone over 5,000 years with out drinking such as Count Braujou. Salsa Booze- The favorite drink of D and Left Hand it seems. He seems to get a good urge for the stuff from time to time. It's a kind of alcohol that was said to be ten times as potent as Absinthe. It is served in a glass usually, but on occasion of a drinking contest it will be served in a mug. D true to word has a drinking contest out drinking a saloon full of veteran drinkers. All except Baska who empties the rest in the bar with D in their contest going through 5 kegs in 20 minutes time. Wild Cobra Whiskey- Whiskey with the head of a wild cobra in it. This whiskey was used to anesthetize monsters and super natural creatures in the five-ton-and-over class---things like armored serpents or temblor rhinos. It was a drug more than a drink, and also more of a poison than a drug and even the most seasoned alcoholic would be knocked on his ass with the first sip. Together, the three massive men including Gil might be able to drain the cup in two or three minutes. Sometimes this whiskey gave people nightmarish hallucinations. Apparently pursued by unimaginable visions, they would scream NO! and Help! as they waved around a sword or fired wildly with a gun. Needless to say this drink was beyond even the extreme drink that Warriors drink Absinthe. When D downs this despite the affects of Sunlight Syndrome, and potent vampire bat venom still running through him this has no affect on him. Gil falls out from this and bleeds from every pore on his face. Shangri-la Wine- The drink D orders in a bar in the village where Sybille sleeps, even though dhmpirs are supposed to be fond of saying, "I never drink wine." Synthetic Coffee- A drink Lina Sween has in her wagon. She heats it up over D's small electronic lamp, then persuades the Hunter to drink some. Condensed nutritional supplements- Capsules with all the nutrients needed to keep a cyborg horse healthy. Twin D uses them in Twin-Shadowed Knight, so D may use them frequently as well for his. Heat Pack- A pack with heat meant for climbing mountains. Its a red paper bag that is stuck inside your coat. D takes a couple of these with him when he climbs Mount Shilla. Although Left Hand says they really won't do squat. Pack- A bag used to carry stuff in. D uses this to carry the heat packs in when he climbs Mount Shilla. Not an item he usually carries. He usually carries his stuff in his saddle bags or his utility belt. May be an extra bag detachable from his saddle bags. Invader ivy-A weed with an amazing knack for propagation. If even part of its fine root structure remains in the ground, it puts forth a new shoot within three weeks. Exterminating this weed is of the utmost importance in the Mobile Town. When D faces off against Sheriff Bailey Hutton's men, he uses the invader-ivy leaves and branches to knock flying buckshot out of the air. There are two men loosing thirty-six balls of shot each, so D deflects seventy-two bits of lead by waving the weed like a bunch of green cotton candy. At the same time, D splits the heads of both men open with his sword. Fog of Misdirection- A mystical fog capable of confusing the sense of direction of people and even inanimate objects such as projectiles. The Enchanted Mercenary Army uses this against their foes, one of which happens to be D''. Left Hand sucks this up and uses it according to D's wishes against them and other enemies in Mercenary Road. '''Recon Hawk'- A recon hawk refers to a Great Hawk that has been fitted with recon equipment and a camera used to transmit what it observes. There is also the option of adding other things to it to aid in its mission such as armor, weapons, secondary propulsion, etc. The bird is trained to respond to commands and is controlled by the owner or in some cases the one renting the creature. They may also be sold for permanent use by the consumer. D attempts to buy one from the shop of the "Bird Man" when he is in Ligatem, where he wants a recon hawk to spy on the Xeno Clan. But negotiations for the price go wrong when the owner attempts to gouge D for more money than he should, which ends with the tip of his nose being cut off. He doesn't end up doing business with him once Pikk comes in and lets D know the whole town is in on the joke where they gouge their prices and uses dishonest business practices. He ends up getting his from Pikk and another one from an unknown source. Notebook- A notebook D found at the Mishgault stone stacks some three thousand miles from the Desert of No Return. It contains the writings of an unnamed traveler who made it halfway across the desert and the Immortal Bandits who dwell in that desert. Beatrice's Notebook- A notebook kept by Beatrice Gilbey that chronicles all the information on Grand Duke Dorleac's castle collected 13 years ago when he entered with six others and was the only survivor. He gives this to D in an agreement the two have when they first form their lasting partnership. Flute- crafted from two Wooden Needles, its a flute made to last as the boy in Mysterious Journey to the North Sea finds out. D initially held on to it keeping it in one of his inner pockets and gives it back to the boy when he asks for it back. Aristocrat Coin-Coins that were destroyed in great numbers when the Revolutionary Government based in the Capital issued the new "dalas" currency. Used by the Nobility, the coins have a value of over a thousand dalas each on the black market, which is enough money to support a person for about six months out on the Frontier. D gives one of these to Granny Gerheit for her services and buying weaponry from her which she finds to be very generous. Dracze- A coin worth fifteen other gold pieces. D uses this when he attempts to pay the transporter trio for the horse they give him, but Juke returns it saying: : "I can't take money from someone I respect so much." : ―JukeDark Road|src]] Five-Thousand-Dala Coin- A rare currency on the Frontier. These coins are hard to come by as most are not rich enough to even have need of one. Just a couple of these coins maybe less than five is enough for a decent sized village's annual budget. D seems to carry these around on him normally. He gives a mouth full of these coins to Al as per traditional burial rites possibly to show respect to him and his family and also to show his grief at him losing his life so honorably as he did. : "Give him the best funeral the village can offer. What’s left goes to his family" : ―DIriya the Berserker|src]] No one needed to be warned against pocketing the money. Ten-Thousand-Dala Bill- A rare currency on the Frontier. Though they still have paper currency in circulation, the main currency are coins. So this is even rarer to see even in paper money. D pays the hotel manager in the village where Sybille Schmitz sleeps in Stuff of Dreams this. He had to go borrow the difference for the change from the saloon next door. Million Dala Bag- A bag full of gold coins that added up to a million dalas given to D to hunt Grand Duke Drago by The Man in the Iron Mask. D was given a similar bag of coins as a down payment for 20 million dalas to hunt Meier Link in the movie Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust Soul Sword- Sword forged by the Black Smith Blasko of Sacri. Composed of molybdenum, chromium steel, an iron polymer, and an unknown synthetic substance which gives it, it's cutting strength. Blasko also performs mystical purification rites and incantations along with forging a soul within the blade further amplifying it's power.(Note: this sword is exclusive so far only to the novel Rose Princess, it is unknown whether D still posses the blade.) Longsword- D's main weapon. "Limning an elegant arc that was quite different from the straight blades cherished by so many other hunters, it spoke of the vast expanses of time it's owner had traveled." The hilt is glistening and has oiled ivy wrapped around it. It's scabbard is well worn. There is a high-polymer line wound about the sheath that can be threaded through the sword guard to prevent the sword from being drawn. Like a "peace string". D straps the blade to his back, and usually keeps his right hand free to draw at a moment's notice. Though the sword has been broken and the blade dulled on a number of occasions he is usually able to acquire another just like it at some point. Twin-Shadowed Knight depicts him getting a replacement for it in a room full of hundreds of weapons. Transportation Cyborg Horse- Common out on the frontier D uses them as transportation. His equestrian skill with them is supernatural able to accomplish seemingly impossible feats. The Sacred Ancestor's Direct Bloodline Beside the Sacred Ancestor and D's Mother it is a list of his Direct Family Bloodline: D and D Lawrence Valcua Lord Rocambole Ds (Battlefield of Shadows ) Baron Byron Balazs Valcua Two Tae's unborn child Former Underlings Midwich Medusas Kima General Clemens Combat Division Z Gil Palau Josh Geneve's Hired Mercenaries Other Media Adaptations 1985 OVA In the film D is well represented and has no real change in character. The slight change is that he seems to wear light color blue added to much of his clothing and wears a cape instead of a long coat as described in the novel. The Nobility is referred to as "aristocrats" and he is referred to as a dampiel. Many of the events have been changed for D, most of them minor. The major events are portrayed in the movie, but the novel is a superior story by a long shot in comparison. 1985 OVA Updated Edition This version of the film has fixed many of the mistakes in dialogue from the first film. The Nobility are named as such instead of "aristocrats", Dhampir is used to describe D instead of "dampiel". This version makes a great effort to correct as many as former mistakes as possible. 2000 Film Again D's character is faithful to the source. The story is very mature but has cut out many events that would make it much more mature in nature and possibly not even make it to screen especially at that time. Some changes to D is he is wearing a cape instead of a long coat and the lining of much of his clothes are yellow. He is referred to as a dunpeal. Many events have changed such as Nolt being killed by Bengé, instead of D. D is unable to dig his own ground when hit by sunlight syndrome in the Movie and saved by Liela when Caroline comes to attack him at his weakest, while in the the Novel, D quickly digs his own ground out in less than 3 minutes and Left Hand defends him from Caroline attacking, with Leila only doing a follow up attack after she was already critically injured and trying to escape anyway due to Left Hand's assault. 2007 Manga The manga closely follows the events of the novels having no real noticeable changes in main events, with refreshing art displaying the characters as described in the book. D's portrayal is not different from the Novel. The manga however does refer to him wrongfully as a "Dunpeal" in Vol 3. possibly as to not confuse those who have seen the movie Blood Lust. Other minor changes are the sealed dimension mentioned in the Vol 2 novel doesn't appear in the manga. While this seems unimportant it leaves out some back story for when he breaks sealed dimensions in future stories that are important to the main story like the fight with Sigma, and the trap set by Corbet the Missionary in Tyrant's Stars. 2016 Vampire Hunter D: Message from Mars The comic is an adaptation of a story of limited release, so comparisons to the original is not fully available. The creators of this story have said there have been additional action scenes added from the original such as the Nobility Monster Mix only have a minor mention with this version giving a much more detailed description and depiction of the action. More description of comparisons may become available upon their possible further release. D's Appearance Concept Explained by Scott McLean As far as Cloak vs coat and the interior of the cloak being red, black or something else: In the novels, D sometimes has a coat, sometimes a cloak. Since a choice had to be made from an art direction perspective, a cloak was chosen. From a purely practical, art design perspective, solid black everything doesn't work well visually because you have no contrast. Hence, the red interior of the cloak. Or the Deadpool logic of, I wear red so you can't see the blood, could also be applicable since there is an awful lot of blood getting spilled. (Deadpool never actually came up in this discussion process) Amon Saga Amon's master in the Anime film Amon Saga who's character design is done by none other than Yoshitaka Amano bears similarity to D. Voice Actors * Japanese: Kaneto Shiozawa''' (OVA) * Japanese: '''Hideyuki Tanaka (Bloodlust) * English: Michael McConnohie (OVA) * English: Andrew Philpot (Bloodlust) * French: Jacques Albaret (OVA) * French: Xavier Fagnon (Bloodlust) * Spanish: Héctor Cantolla (OVA) * Spanish: Oriol Rafel (Bloodlust) * Italian: Marco Balzarotti (OVA) / (Bloodlust) * German: Torsten Münchow (OVA) * German: Oliver Stritzel (Bloodlust) * Portuguese: Nelson Machado (OVA) Trivia * Lilia is D's first and only known Vampire Progeny References External Links * Hideyuki Kikuchi's Vampire Hunter D Official Site * The Vampire Hunter D Archives Категория:Персонажи Категория:Дампиры